Which of the following numbers is a multiple of 3? ${44,48,82,91,110}$
Answer: The multiples of $3$ are $3$ $6$ $9$ $12$ ..... In general, any number that leaves no remainder when divided by $3$ is considered a multiple of $3$ We can start by dividing each of our answer choices by $3$ $44 \div 3 = 14\text{ R }2$ $48 \div 3 = 16$ $82 \div 3 = 27\text{ R }1$ $91 \div 3 = 30\text{ R }1$ $110 \div 3 = 36\text{ R }2$ The only answer choice that leaves no remainder after the division is $48$ $ 16$ $3$ $48$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $3$ are contained within the prime factors of $48$ $48 = 2\times2\times2\times2\times3 3 = 3$ Therefore the only multiple of $3$ out of our choices is $48$. We can say that $48$ is divisible by $3$.